1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to padding for neck braces and more particularly pertains to a new detachable padding for a neck brace for providing contoured pads that are shaped to fit the contours of a neck brace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of padding for neck braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, padding for neck braces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art padding for neck braces include U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,506; U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,846; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,353; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,234; U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,386; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,465.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new detachable padding for a neck brace. The inventive device includes a plurality of pads mountable to the front and back portions of a neck brace. Each pad includes a liquid permeable top layer, a substantially liquid impermeable bottom layer, and a liquid absorbing inner padding layer interposed between the top layer and the bottom layer. The back surface of the bottom layer is designed for adhesively coupling to another surface, such as the inside of a neck brace.
In these respects, the detachable padding for a neck brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing contoured pads that are shaped to fit the contours of a neck brace.